


Bodyswap

by CelestialSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bodyswap, I guess it seems a little noncon, I'm gonna call it body worship cause I can and Shiro's body needs to be worshiped, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro does give consent at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSpace/pseuds/CelestialSpace
Summary: Based on my tweet:Imagine Ketih and Shiro body swapping. Keith in Shiro's body in front of a mirror. Getting to squeeze his tits and palm that huge cock before he takes it out and strokes it. His dick would be absolutely drooling when he angles himself to see a finger twirl around his tight hole.





	Bodyswap

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me forever to finally write it, but here it is!! It's literally 5am for me rip. I hope you like it!!

Keith can’t help but pant. His body, no, Shiro’s body, is already covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Since they had woke up in each other’s bodies, Keith had holed himself up in his room to tease Shiro mercilessly. Shiro’s body arches beneath his touch and he quivers with every rub and tug of the fingers on his nipples. His chest pushes up into waiting hands. Keith alternates from cupping his plush tits to pinching his dusky nipples.

On the first swipe of his fingers his nipples had hardened obediently. Keith couldn’t stop touching them. Every caress has Shiro’s dick twitching against his stomach. He never knew they were so sensitive. He wonders if Shiro could cum at this touch alone when he pinches just on the side of too-hard. Precum blurts from the tip and he watches it slide down the mushroomed head. 

With a shaking hand he reaches out to touch it. He doesn’t know why he expected it to feel different, but it doesn’t, it feels just like his own. With wonder he brings it to his mouth. He feels apprehensive when he licks it from his fingers, but he can’t help but groan with appreciation. It tastes _so good _. He wishes he could taste more and wishes he could swallow down the cock, where it came from, till his belly’s full of cum. He uses the fingers to push down on his tongue and presses them far into Shiro’s mouth. He thinks of these very fingers filling his own mouth before Shiro presses his length in their place, feeding Keith his cock.__

__

__He settles with wrapping his hand around Shiro’s dick. The feel of flesh on flesh makes him shiver. He lets the other hand roam. He drags it up Shiro’s side to cup his tit and watches as the muscle is molded beneath the black of his fingers. He rubs a circle around a nipple and more precum leaks out of dick. Keith slides his hand over the cockhead, dragging the moisture down to wet the shaft. It’s a smooth glide to bring his hand down to the base. He settles it there and Shiro’s pubes tickle his hand. In the mirror, Shiro’s hand looks at home around his dick. Shiro’s hand is so big, yet his cock isn’t even dwarfed by its size. Just looking at it, Keith knows he wants it inside of him; he wants this very hand to feed it into his greedy holes._ _

__

__Keith squeezes the base and drags it back up, twisting at the very end. Shiro’s head tilts back and his deep moan echoes in the quiet room. He’s so sensitive there. Keith gently runs a finger just on the underside of the head and Shiro’s dick twitches in appreciation. It feels so good, but there’s still somewhere that Keith has yet to explore. Keith dips Shiro’s flesh hand down and gently skims over his balls. He cups them for a moment to feel their weight before he rubs them gently. He wishes he could touch them for Shiro, he wants to lick at them and suck them into his mouth, and he wants to taste them. The metal hand meets the other between Shiro’s legs and Keith uses it to hold his dick and balls to the side._ _

__

__Shiro’s cock begins to drool against his side when his finger finally circles his rim. The wetness drips down his hip and is smeared there as Keith moves. Keith widens Shiro’s stance by sitting back on his tailbone and moving Shiro’s feet further apart. He groans at the thought of how limber Shiro must be, even just this wide-set stance doesn’t put a strain on his muscles. He’d love to see what he could get Shiro to do with his flexibility._ _

__

__With a growl, Keith shuffles Shiro up onto his knees. He turns his back to the mirror and leans forward to prop himself up against the bed. He looks over his shoulder and _there it is _. The angle is a little awkward but Keith can finally see Shiro’s sweet hole. Keith reaches back with Shiro’s metal hand and circles a dark finger around his soft rim. Keith is surprised by how much sensation the prosthetic can feel. He gently presses against the furled muscle and shivers as he feels it give beneath his finger. With the promise of being filled, Shiro produces more precum from his dick, and Keith quickly swipes it up. He uses the moisture and smears it around Shiro’s opening with a grown. The added wetness helps him dip his finger inside.___ _

___ _

___It’s not slick enough, but it’s hot and smooth inside. Keith thinks of getting to slide his cock home in here, of burying himself deep inside Shiro till the hilt and filling him in a way he likely hasn’t been in so long. He wants Shiro to moan and push back on his dick like he’s hungry for it; he wants to watch Shiro’s stretched out hole swallow him down. Shiro’s ass clenches at the mental images and he groans deep. What he wouldn’t give to hear Shiro - _wait _-___ _ _

___ _

___“Keith. Baby.” He makes Shiro say it out loud, just so he can hear it. The words roll off his tongue in an easy purr. He says it like it’s what he’s always been meant to say. He says it as if Keith and Baby have always belonged in the same sentence together. Keith wants it so bad. He wants it so bad that Shiro’s hole loosens up and lets him sink a little deeper. This is where he’s meant to be. He’s meant to be inside Shiro, which is an ironic thought considering they’ve literally switched bodies._ _ _

___ _

___He whine's as brings his fingers back to his mouth so that he can suck them down and wet them. Keith needs to be deeper. With the help of his saliva, he’s able to sink a digit down to the knuckle. The slide as he pulls it back out is wonderful and Shiro clings tightly to his finger as if he doesn’t want to let him go. It’s easy to rock in and out after that, especially once Keith finds Shiro’s prostate and can nudge it every time he pushes in. Soon he’s practically riding two of his fingers and every jab to the sensitive spot in Shiro sends shockwaves straight to his throbbing cock. It hangs there desperately, not forgotten by Keith, but momentarily ignored in favor of Shiro’s tight ass._ _ _

___ _

___Keith lets his chest fall to the edge of the bed so he can finally grab his dick. He can't help but moan. It’s so wet and dripping, the precum has been steadily coming out of the tip to roll down his whole length and even wet his balls. A wet sound from behind him has Keith tightening his grip and he can feel how close Shiro is. If only Keith could be the one touching this body. He could do what Shiro needs to get him over the edge. Keith could be stretching him wide as he pounds deep into his prostate, he could have a hand on Shiro’s weeping cock, and have a hand on those sweet sensitive nipples. It takes only a few more rapid strokes of Shiro’s hand, a few thrusts of his fingers, and the mental image of Keith taking Shiro to push him, them, over the edge._ _ _

___ _

___It isn’t until he’s panting where he’s leaned against the bed that Keith hears the beeping of his lock being overridden. A lithe figure fills the frame then Keith himself enters the room. Mauve eyes take in Shiro’s naked body and his position. Keith’s lips turn up in a smile that looks far too soft on his face, but screams of Shiro. Within a long blink Keith manages to close the distance between them. He rests a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, where it belongs._ _ _

___ _

___“Here, let me show you.”_ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Sorry, I don't know if it was clear, but Shiro's gonna show Keith how to do it, if you know what I'm sayin (possible chapter two? Might be too confusing, who knows *shrug*)
> 
> Let me know if you think I missed a tag or something or just what you think - Be gentle with me lol
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AstronautMoose) Where I’ll be posting updates as I write<3


End file.
